


Soldiers

by Winkyfuzx



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: /, America, Captain - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, POV You, POV reader, Steve Rogers Feels, X - Freeform, avenger - Freeform, cap - Freeform, first, idek, reader - Freeform, rogers - Freeform, steve - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, the, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkyfuzx/pseuds/Winkyfuzx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) is a female soldier, one of few. When Cap comes to her army-training group and gives a speech, most men dislike him. However, (Y/n) does not.<br/>One-Shot.<br/>--------------<br/>You chuckle ‘’You don’t have to call me ma’am. I’m not a dame or lady.’’<br/>Steve looks confused ‘’What makes you think you’re not?’’<br/>‘’I’m a soldier’’ you laugh ‘’Not a dame.’’ <br/>‘’That you are a soldier doesn’t makes you no lady.’’<br/>You hum and shrug ‘’Tell me why not.’’<br/>‘’Because’’ Steve says and walks closer to you ‘’You respect the others around you. I know it, I’ve seen it. How you stood up for me when those guys made jerk jokes, that is what a true lady would do.’’<br/>You look to the ground. No one ever compared you to a lady before, not even before you joined the army. So hearing this from a true superhero should make you feel more confident, right? No. It somehow made you even feel less. Steve was a true superhero, and he was comparing you to a lady even though you are a soldier and your beauty? Well, let’s not talk about that.<br/>Steve seems to notice your insecurity ‘’You are really a true lady, (Y/n).’’ he says and softly touches your hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiers

How it all began, you don’t exactly know. If it was your friend Jessy that pushed you or wanting to make your family proud, you don’t know. Maybe it was just because you wanted to show your inside. Your strength. Yes you are a woman, but does that means that you can never protect the ones you love? You wanted to show what you’re worth. Not all woman are, what they say, ‘weak’. At least, not you. You wanted to show others, men, what you’re capable of. Maybe even just earning respect from them. But the main reason: Protecting the ones you love. And so you ended up here. Right here, sitting in a field of men with your brown-green uniform on. When you joined the army –you could say just volunteered- most men looked at you disapproving. How could a woman possibly join the army? Woman are weak –at least that’s what they thought. But you showed of your skills, and you had to say, some men even looked at you with a bit of respect. You knew it wasn’t much respect, but hey, big things start small. But of course there were also the jerks. The ones that kept looking at you, mostly your breasts when they were bouncing all over the place when you had to train and jump a lot. You tried to restrain your insults, but one time you just couldn’t contain yourself. When one of them was making a joke about your breasts, how much he wanted to grab them, you walked to him and totally unexpected gave him a smash in the face with your fist. You gave him a broken nose, but after that no man made a joke or comment about your breasts again. Yes, they still looked, but hey, you looked at them when they had their shirts out, so it seemed even.

So now you were sitting in the field. Surrounded by men, with Captain America in front of you on stage. He was quite good, you thought. He wore a costume with red boots, a shield with the colors of America, and a costume with a big white star on his torso. He also wore a dark blue mask with little white wings on both sides of his head. He looked so cute in that costume.  
‘’How many of you are ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?’’ he asks, more like asking in an I-Already-Know-Your-Answer way and a bit energetic.  
It’s quiet and you could hear a pin drop. You roll your eyes. Apparently you were the only one who thought he was quite cute. You see Captain America’s slight smirk falling away.  
‘’Okay…’’ he says a bit nervous ‘’Euh…’’ and he licks his lips quickly ‘’I need a volunteer.’’   
Just as you were about to hold your hand up, some jerk was being queen fabulous   
‘’I already volunteered! How do you think I got here?’’   
You hear the other men laugh. ‘’Hehe, (Y/n)’’ Peter, your boyfriend , gives you a slight push with his elbow ‘’Not in for a joke?’’   
‘’Not really’’ you say through grinned teeth ‘’I don’t like boring men jokes.’’  
Peter rolls his eyes and focuses on Captain America again ‘’Bring back the girls!’’ he shouts. All men cheer and clap. Oh my god, what a stupid jerks. Like, all men are the same! ALL! There was not one who had a normal sense of humor, or even a little normal common sense and respect. Again proves that all men are the same; just a bunch of jackasses.  
Captain America looks to his right, like he was trying to find something ‘’I think they only know the one song, but..euh’’ and he draws with his mouth ‘’I’ll see what I can do.’’   
‘’You do that, sweetheart!’’ one of the jerks says, trying to be funny.  
‘’Nice boots, Tinkerbell!’’ Richard, also a jerk, shouts laughing. You sigh irritated. You had enough of this crap. ‘’CAN YOU JERKS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET THE MAN TALK!?’’   
Captain America looks in your way. Jesus. His eyes, straight from heaven. He had beautiful blue eyes, like he was looking right through your soul. You nervously look back and you see a slight wryly smile dancing on his lips.   
‘’No!’’ Richard says back.  
‘’Come on, guys.’’ Captain America says a bit annoyed ‘’We’re all on the same team here.’’   
’’Hey, Captain!’’ Blench, the guy who you gave a broken nose, shouts and pulls his pants off. He turns with his back to Captain America so that he could see Blench’s butt ‘’Sign this!’’   
What a jackass.   
‘’Hey, Blench, stop acting like a hundred percent dick or I’ll give you another broken nose!’’ Blench rolls his eyes and you hear the men laugh.   
‘’Good joke’’ Peter says besides you and wraps his arms around you. You pull away from him and give him a death glare ‘’Was not a joke.’’ Suddenly, one of the jerks stands up and throws a tomato to Captain America. Cap holds his shield up to protect him, but more tomatoes are coming his way. The jerks! Bombarding Captain America! How dare they? The other asses clap at the man’s tomato throw and Captain America looks unsure to the crowd of men. He just wanted to do good. He walks away, head focused on the ground.  
‘’Bring back the girls!’’ Peter shouts laughing.   
‘’OH CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!? ‘’ you yell angry.   
‘’Ah, babe…’’ Peter hushes you ‘’It was just a joke, that guy looked ridiculously.’’ The crowd becomes silent and you stand up ‘’NOTHING BABE! You guys are just jackasses, All of you!’’ and you pace away ‘’Oh, and for the record, I liked his uniform. At least he was sexier then all of you are!’’   
Just as you stepped out of the crowd, you hear the cheering of the men and you look to the stage. The girls in their tiny uniforms came up stage and wave with their I-Am-Gorgeous face. You roll your eyes and walk away. Peter was such a jackass.   
Nah, it was never love anyway.

 

 

It was raining and most of the jerks were in their tents, taking cover for the rain. But not you. For some reason, you liked to be out when it was raining. Everyone was inside, except for you. It made you feel all alone in the world. Which was quite nice, you didn’t get much alone time in an army full of men. So now you sit under a tree, save for the rain, and reading your favorite book. It was about a teenage girl with cancer and her journey around the world. You read this book for a hundred times, and the writing still amazed you. It was all so detailed, you could feel her feelings, almost as if you were one with the character. And, unfortunately, the last pages always made you cry. When she dies, with her mother holding her hands and her father striking over her hair. Just like now, the tears are falling from your cheeks because of the sad story. This was also one of the benefits of rain, you couldn’t see if someone was crying or not. At least, you didn’t.  
‘’Hi.’’ A familiar voice says.   
You look up and see Captain America looking down on you. He wears his blue uniform, but he has a coat on and his mask is gone. You see his cute blond hair and you can’t help but smile a bit.  
‘’Hi’’ you say and smile wryly. ‘’Mind if I join you?’’ he asks. Just now you notice there is a sketchbook in his hands.  
‘’Of course’’ you say quickly and nod. Captain America smiles and sits down next to you against the tree. He touches your shoulder softly with his, which caused you a small shiver from your spine, but he doesn’t notices. He takes his sketchbook, searches for an empty space, and grabs his pencil. You focus on your book again, but this time it’s not the book were you’re were thinking about. With every word you read, it looks like Captain America comes in your thoughts. When you read bed you think _Captain America_. When you read hands, you read _Captain America_. So basically with everything you read, you read _Captain America._  
‘’What are you reading?’’ Captain America asks all of the sudden, still drawing in his sketch book. ‘’Oh, nothing.’’ You reply ‘’Just an old book of mine that I got from my parents a long while ago.’’   
Captain America looks up from his sketching and turns his face to you ‘’Sounds interesting. You mind to tell me more about it?’’   
You smirk and turn more to Captain America ‘’It’s about this girl, named Anastacia. She has cancer but still has a ton of things on her list she wants to do. Like travelling around the world, trying drugs, and making love...''   
you quickly look away from Captain America’s face when a red blush covers your cheeks. Crap. That last thing came out before you knew it.  
‘’Sorry, did I do something wrong?’’ Captain America ask softly.  
‘’No, no, no’’ you say hurried ‘’You did nothing wrong.’’   
‘’Oh, what is it then?’’ Captain America asks confused.  
You look at him and draw with your mouth. Did he really not understood a thing? Or was he just playing with you? The look in his eyes tells you that he didn’t understood it. You sigh ‘’Nothing.’’ And you hopelessly search for a subject to talk about ‘’What are you drawing?’’  
‘’Oh’’ Captain America looks to his drawing and smiles. He had drawn a monkey balancing on a ball, something like you had seen in a circus. ‘’Just a monkey balancing on a ball’’ he explains and shrugs.  
‘’You’re talented’’ you say and Cap looks at you with one raised eyebrow ‘’Really?’’ he asks. You nod quickly ‘’Yes!’’ you chuckle and follow his drawing lines with your finger on his paper ‘’This, the style you’re drawing in, is used by many other artists. And believe me, it’s not a very easy style to learn.’’ And you look to Cap. Just now you notice that you’re sitting very close to him and that your hand, which was on his sketchbook, was laying very close to his crotch. You feel your cheeks heat up and you quickly pull your hand away. 

‘’S-sorry’’ you stutter and stand up ‘’I-I should get going.’’ And you walk away.  
“Wait! Stop!’’ Captain America shouts and grabs you by your wrist. Not an angry kind of grabbing, but softly and carefully.   
‘’I..I like your company, miss….’’ He says softly. ‘’(Y/n)’’ you reply and look to the ground ‘’But I don’t even know your name…’’ ‘’It’s Steve’’ he says and smiles wryly. You smile unsurely and draw with your mouth. ‘’Well…’’ you say ‘’I think I could stay a little longer…’’   
‘’Please’’ Steve says and guides you back to the tree. He softly holds your hands, almost too soft. ‘’You’re very kind, Steve.’’ You say and swirl a lock of hair around your finger. Steve follows your hand ‘’That’s just my job ma’am.’’   
You chuckle ‘’You don’t have to call me ma’am. I’m not a dame or lady.’’   
Steve looks confused ‘’What makes you think you’re not?’’ ‘’I’m a soldier’’ you laugh ‘’Not a dame.’’   
‘’That you are a soldier doesn’t makes you no lady.’’   
You hum and shrug ‘’Tell me why not.’’ ‘’Because’’ Steve says and walks closer to you ‘’You respect the others around you. I know it, I’ve seen it. How you stood up for me when those guys made jerk jokes, that is what a true lady would do.’’  
You look to the ground. No one ever compared you to a lady before, not even before you joined the army. So hearing this from a true superhero should make you feel more confident, right? No. It somehow made you even feel less. Steve was a true superhero, and he was comparing you to a lady even though you are a soldier and your beauty? Well, let’s not talk about that. Steve seems to notice your insecurity.  
‘’You are really a true lady, (Y/n).’’ he says and softly touches your hand.   
‘’Thanks….’’ You stutter and bite your lip. You were really being in the presence of a hero, was he not bored of you already?   
‘’(Y/n), what makes you blush so much?’’ he asks, frowning his eyebrows. Your eyes widen and your hands quickly cover your cheeks ‘’Oh, i-it’s nothing.’’ ‘’Nothing?’’ Steve asks with a raised eyebrow.   
‘’Well....’’ you say and shrug ‘’Isn’t it obvious?’’ Steve looks at you, totally confused. Oh god. He is really making you say it, isn’t he? ‘’I’m in the presence of a true superhero, I couldn’t be more speechless….and you’re pretty handsome..’’ you whisper the last part of your sentence and you really hoped that Steve didn’t heard it, but he did. He laughs ‘’You really think so?’’   
You nod ‘’Euhm, yea!’’ He smirks and puts his coat off so you could see his uniform ‘’You don’t think it’s a it childish?’’   
‘’Not really’’ you reply and softly touch the white star on his chest with your finger ‘’I think it looks rather cute and comforting.’’  
‘’You do?’’   
‘’Yea’’ you say and look to his waist with red and white stripes ‘’I think it looks cute.’’   
Steve softly cups your chin with his hand ‘’But not as much as you’’ and he softly kisses your lips. His moves are unsure, but that feeling is flushed away when you kiss him back. He softly licks your lips and places his hand on your back. You smell his scent; fresh with a hint of lemon. Steve’s lips feel soft and smooth on yours and you wrap your arms around his neck. He pulls you closer to him and you softly strike his cheek with your finger. It feels smooth and solid and his warm skin upon yours caused a warm feeling in your lower belly, almost like butterflies. You part your lips and let Steve's tongue slide in. He searches every tiny place in your mouth, touching them gently. You begin to feel the pressure on your lounges and you slowly move away from Steve's lips. He presses his forehead to yours and you feel his warm breath upon your soft skin and in your lounges, making you dizzy. He pants slightly when he says "You are the first woman who I have ever kissed..." And he gently cups your chin "I am honored that you let me kiss you. You chuckle and kiss Steve softly on his cheek. His eyes stand sad "what's wrong?" You ask him.   
"I have to leave tomorrow... But I like you, (Y/n)..."   
Wait…. What? Did he really like you? A superhero? As in like-like or like for just kissing and stuff?  
"You like me?" You ask him a bit surprised.   
"Yea..." He replies quietly "you seem so surprised."   
"Because I am.." You say and wrap your arms around his waist "It not happens all the time that a certain superhero likes you."   
Steve laughs "I would like to get to know you better, (Y/n)"  
"Well.." You say and look around you. Just now you notice that the rain has stopped and that it's already dark "we have all night."  
And with that you press your lips on Steve's.

 

 


End file.
